


Ahhh! It's The Butt!

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butts, Cleaning out gutters, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are helping the Sheriff clean out his house gutters. Well, Derek is helping out. Stiles is... well... supervising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahhh! It's The Butt!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Pinterest. Your welcome.

"Aw yeah! Keep going!" Stiles yelled from the ground.

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes as he tugged some more dead leaves out of the gutters. Stiles let out a whistle and ducked away from the falling leaves. The latter the werewolf was standing on shook as he stretched for more leaves. Derek growled and glared down at the ladder in disgust.

"Your ass looks great, Der!" Stiles giggled from the bottom.

"Stiles, I'm flattered but why don't you get another ladder and help out?" Derek looked down at his boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"Then who would supervise?" Stiles smirked.

"Oh I don't know. Your dad?" Derek snapped with no venom.

"He's napping." Stiles snapped back.

Derek rolled his eyes and reached again to get more leaves. The ladder shook again and made a creaking noise.

"How old is this thing?" Derek growled.

"About as old as my dad." Stiles grinned.

"Oh great." Derek let out a frustrated laugh.

Derek reached once again.

"The butt!!!" Stiles giggled.

"Stiles. Stop." Derek smiled softly.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Your butt is fantasti- Derek watch out!" Stiles screamed as the ladder creaked and gave out from under him.

Derek threw himself forward and crouched on top of the roof, the ladder crashing to the ground.

"Oh my god. That was so badass!" Stiles cheered, "And your ass looks even more fantastic!"

Derek huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Thanks."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
